This Is Not So Good
by way2ramdom
Summary: I was shipped off to a private school by my parents.I meet so many "nice" people there.How was I to know the school had a big secret.
1. Going to school,great

I hate my life, I thoughtly grimly.Me and my older siblings were all off to somewhere in Michigan.

My mom and Robert thought sending us off,would be a great idea.I mean my mom the beautiful, elegant,and peaceful.

Then their was the rough religous Robert with black hair and always sputtering when he speaks.

My older sister Anna,my brother Shaden and my twin Zachery were comming with me to St.Gallags.All of us hated it except,Anna who loves the idea and cant wait to meet new people.

It was freezing cold even in the SUV.The driver stared straight ahead,he was sent from the schoo to pick us up.

Thats when we came to a sudden stop in front of a huge mansion/castle.It was really gothic and looked as old as hell.

His face was like stone and I instantly thought he really needs some facial products.

"This is just great,huh?Were going into a strange school that looks haunted.The teachers are probaly witces are something."I rambled on.

"Sam cool your jets."Zachery muttered.Shaden spoke,"Samantha we just need to surive a few years here and we get to go home."

I gave them a look that said I-really-dont-care.Anna rolled her eyes and said,"I cant wait to go and take a look inside."

"Why the hell should I..."I trailed off when a woman apperared.She had sandy blond hair and these pericing violet eyes.Her expression said that we were going to get yelled at.

"You are late,chidren.I assumed you would be early but I am indeed wrong."Her voice was like scrating nails on a chalk broad.

Immideiatly I said,"Well It's not our fault that their is a friggin storm and your school is out in the middle of no where."I instantly regretted it.

"Well then I see we have a rude bunch of _children_."Her nostrils flared and the way she said chidren fraked me out.

Anna flinched and said cooly,"We arn't rude,none of us are, but yourself is."I grinned knowing that responce,she might be nice but when it came to family she was tough.

She looked between us and I mean she litteraly snarled.I felt everyone go into a fighting stance.We learned alot from our dads side of the family.

She straightened up and said,"Lets go in and meet the headmistres.I will ask a student to help show you around school."When she turned around I stuck my tounge inmutarely at her.

Shaden shook his head and I nodded sullenly.

We went inside and I dont even think they have a heater in the stupid place.It was frezing and I saw Zach shudder.

She opened the doorn and we all piled in.Their sat a woman in her midthirties.Her gaze was thoughtful and her presence was powerful.

She smiled and softly said,"It is nice to meet all of you."Her gaze rested on and I stares back just as feircely.

She nodded and said "I want all of you to have a wonderful time here and I hope none of you have any problems."

Shaden said,"Don't worry we all will be good and not fight."As he stated this he looked at me then to Zach.We both lowered our heads with grins.

"Alright now I want Gallery to show you around if anyone gives you any trouble tell me and be safe."When she finished a girl around my age came in.

"This is Mrs.Lorry,the person you met outside." The woman we met outside nodded swiftly.I smiled innocenty and said,"It was a pleasure to meet you _Mrs.lorry._"she stared and i smiked.

Gallery then said,"If you can follow me we will be on our way."Her face was impassived.

I went first followed by Zach then Anna.Shaden hesitated then followed.

So I said,"Hey Its nice to meet you."She stared at me then stated,"you and the other girl dorms are to the left number402.Boys you are to the right 209."

With that she left then turned and said,"Don't die."I turned to see my siblings frown.My twin brothers cunfused blue eyes matched my own.

"Why that was very useful advise for the first day of school."Shaden murmmed to himself.I snorted.

"Well by guys see you at 8:00.Do you think they already have our things shipped over and our uniforms."Anna went on and on until i told her to shut up.

So we went to our dorms and it was exactly 7:45.I groaned and Anna came over and smiled as encourngely as possible.We hurried and got dressed.

The unifrom was a blue blouse and a black skirt.I frowned when I saw jeans.then their was the black and white leg warmers.Anna was muttering about how wicked this was.

Thats when I went to fix my hair.It was a mess my dark brown hair was everywhere.Annas though was a soughtful black.It was really curly but always manageable.

I looked at my side swepped bangs and sighed.I combed it and left.Thats when I said,"We don't have our schedual."Anna smiled and said,"It was on the table."

She handed me mines and I knew better then to ask her classes.She was a year older and born in the same year as Shaden.

We went out and met up with the boys who were all ready dressed.Shaden said,"Are you all ready?We will meet at lunch,see ya."His soft voice was a lot like dad's and when hes mad he's loud.

So we all went to our seperate classes.I ended up at 302 byoligy.I felt nervous and my hands were sweaty.

I went right in and It looked like the teacher was scolding the students.He looked up and his eyes widened."Mrs.Cathers it is a pleasure to have you in our class."He had a slight sccent that reminded me of france.

I grinned at him and the students studided me like I was a experiment.I fidgeted and the teacher smiled and said,"I am Mr.fazian.You can have a seat next to Taylor."

She raised her hand and I went to my seat.Her black hair was in a ponytail and her hazel eyes sympathetic.I nodded back to her.

The whole time the students would look at me and shut their eyea and hold their breaths.I couldn't focused on anything with the class staring at me.

Then the bell rang and everyone got up,Taylor looked at me and said,"Good luck and be careful."I watched her race down the hall.

I went to my next two classes and it was the exact same thing,the staring and then holding their breaths.It was finally lunch and I flew to the cafeteria.

Thats when and I saw me siblings and rushed over to them.I said,"The students are really weird."I saw them nod in agreement.

'Their are a lot of kids who stare at me and hold their breath,but one guy looked like he was gonna blow.He had to be excused from class.I think it was my fault."Anna spoke quickly and I knew she was worried.

The kids around us were staring ,but one table caught my eye.Boys and girls sat their staring right at us.Gallery was their glaring.

"Thats the guy who left class."Anna murmmered.We followed her line of sight at the table Gallery sat at.He had slick brown hair and icey pale blue eyes.He was made of all made musle and He stared straight back.

But one boy caught my attention.He had the same slicked back brown hair,his eyes were even a darker color blue then mines.He was taller then me I could see that and more lanky then the other guy.He stared right at Gallery.

Gallery leaned over and hugged his side and gave him a huge kiss.I gagged and Zach laughed.

Thats when he broke the kiss and stared at me his eyes growing wider.I was memmerized for a breif second until I saw a few teachers.They were taking notes looking at us and at the table Gallery sat at.

I looked at my brother and sisters and said,"This is going to be a long school year."

* * *

**SO DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT IM ALREADY WRITING THE SECOND CHAPTER.**

**yOU ALL CAN CRITISIZE AND SAY WHAT YOU WANT.pLEASE REVEIW!!**

**cOME ON TELL ME PLEASE,ANF IF YOU HATE IT WHY**

**TELL ME!**


	2. I meet new freinds

fhfgurttttttttytyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff


	3. everyones cunfused,yeah

I am sorry i did not edit but i had so much shootin homework.

did i just say shootin?

* * *

I lowered my head and refused to look at anything.I was not in the mood to eat.Zach loofed at me from the corner of his eyes and said,"Their is no food in this place that is edible."

I looked up cunfused and Shaden said,"The only food here is weird looking meat.It might actually be raw."Anna smiled weakly and muttered,"Their might be fish."

I swallowed and fought the nausea that was in the pit of my stomach.All of the sudden Zach whispered,"They are still freaking looking at us."

The weird kids from the lovely Gallerys table were sraring at us In a peculiar way.Then araubtly Gallerys boyfreind looked over to the teachers who were staring between our table and his.

Whatever they were saying the guy herad, and he did not look at all happy.Neither did the other guy.Gallery looked like she was ready to axplode with anger.

"They dont look so happy."Anna mummbled.Me and Zack looked at each other and laughed.

"Well I am going to go make some freinds."Anna said boldly.

"Even if they hate you."I asked heisantly.

"I know that they maybe dont like us,but some might."Anna said cheerfully.

I looked around to find out that the whole cafeteria were staring at us in two diffrent ways.Some just stared in disbelif while others looked at us in sympathy.

Thats when the bell rang and I groaned.All of a sudden a teacher came over and smiled at us.

We all stood and he said,"Hullo kids I hope you all are having a great time here,the headmistress though needs Samantha and Anna.

I saw Anna tence and I nodded.But I saw another teacher go over to Gallerys table just as they were goimg to leave.They listened closely and Gallery got up,followed by the two boys.

We followed the teacher to the office the other kids right behind us.

I could feel Both Gallery and her boyfreind staring holes into my head.I flinched and instantly wished Zach and Shaden were here.They parted when we were heading over here.

Anna was staring straight ahead ignoring the people behind us.I followed her lead.

We got to the office and the door openedand the headmistrss stared steadily at us.The teachers left without a sound.

"Come in and sit" she said with a warm smile.Five seats were already their and I jumpped to the furthest seat.Ann rolled her eyes and took the seat next to me.

The others hurried suit and I saw that Gallerys boyfreind was stariing at me with a irratated look.I grimaced and he chuckled in his throat.

So the headmistrss started by saying,"I hope you and your siblings are having a good time here.Oh i have not introduced you kids to each other."

I lowered my gaze and looked over at the tinted window thinking freedom.

I ignored her until she said,"The boy to your left is Aidan and his brother Nathaneil,you already know Gallery."

Aidan didnt even look at me but was staring intently at Anna.Nathaneil glanced at me at the corner of his eyes.

"I want these boys to show you girls around school."Her voice was firm.

"You guys will make the greatest freinds."She smiled then motioned for us to leave.We all stood and walked out the door.

When we were all out of earshot fron the headmistress,Gallery turned and glared at me and I felt like the meat in the cafeteria.

I glared right back and said,"What the hell is your problem?"She went as red as a tomato and hissed,"I hate you."

"That is the most smartest thing you have ever said to me."I shot back icely.She all of the sudden leaned back and looked like she was gonna launch at me.

But then Natheneil came in and held her sholders.He smirked at me and said,"Call me Nate."I tilited my head slightly and nodded.

He let go of her sholders and put a hand around her waist.Aidan who was right next to them said,"lets go."

I had no idea where we were going but we followed.

Anna looked at me and whispered,"we made some new freinds ,huh"


	4. the truth is revealed

I GOT REVEIWS YES.awSoMe KeEp oN going.

-vampires11

* * *

I had no idea where we are going but that Aidan guy does.

We were walking through the huge halls of the school.I was curious on where we were going but was a coward to ask.

Thats when he all of a sudden stopped and said,"Were going to the back side of the school."He gave me a side glance that made me over paranoid that he was reading my friggin mind.

I breifly glanced over at Anna who was staring in a peculiar way at Aidan.

I swiched my gaze over to Nate and the devil girl and saw that they were apart and not looking at each other.

I then gathered up my courageand went up to Aidan and asked,"How long is it gonna take?"

He didnt say anything just kept walking.Then Anna asked,"Are you going to answer the quetion?"

He stopped dead and I could see his hands clench and Nate give him a warning glance.

Gallery then said,"Were here so lets get a move on."she stared blankly at me and I flinched.

Nate laughed suddenly and Gallery giggled,heck Aidan cracked a smile.

I knew it was a inside joke but I had no idea how,they wernt even looking at each other for gods sake.

Anna gave me a sideways look and I shrugged.I was cunfused but not enough to actually care.

I then saw Nate staring at me and all my mucles tensed.I scooted over so I was next to Anna more.

He grinned slyly and I grimaced.I realized we were still standing their so I got up and was almost to the doors to push it open,but someone grabed a fistful of my shirt.

I looked behind me and their was Nate.He was silent and was holding me away from him.

Gallery snickered and I remembered to get my sences back on and I started to struggle.He let go and I glared at him and said feircly." what was that for?"

He smiled and said,"I have no idea."I thought I was gonna kill him until Aidan said,"Whatever lets go."

I had no responce but to gape at him.Nates blue eyes held a glint of humor and I went red.

Why the heck am I blushing.I thought furiously.Aidan chuckled and turned away to stare at me then at Nate.Nate raised a eyebrow at his brother then smirked.

All of a sudden a growl erubted from Gallery and I jumpped back slamming into Nate.He reacted quickly and slipped his hands around my waist.

I froze against him and he buried his face into my hair.I felt him shift so I was going to go chest to chest with him.But was stopped when Gallery shoved us apart.

Nate snarled at her and Aidan raced back to us.He was walking with Anna not even seeming to notice her.

Gallery was staring at Nate heartbroken.He stared coldly at her.His eyes blazed at her with no guilt nor regret.

His bangs fell slightly in his eyes.She grabbed onto his shirt and screamed,"She isn't ment for you.I am,shes a human.Dont let it take you over."

I didnt know what to say but I reacted and so did aidan.I lunged at her but was to late.Nate shoved her off Aidan caught her.

He had his head lowered so I couldn't see his face.But when he spoke it was like acid,"I know that my choices arn't your concerns,are they not?Iknow shes human and she could get hurt.Who says I want it to stop."

She flinched and screamed.She glared at me and muttered something.

* * *

im sorry this one really sucked.I was doing my homework while writing.

Dont ask why!

-vampires11


	5. what the hell is going on

**HI EVERYONE!THE REVIEWS ARE GREAT.I ALSO REALLY NEED TO TOP UP MY SPELLING.**

**I LOVE SPELLCHECK SO IM USING IT.**

**-VAMPIRES11**

* * *

I was so cunfused I thought my head was going to explode.

Anna was frowning and Aidan was tring to calm down Gallery who was hystirical.Nate was leaning against the hallway watching the torn up Gallery.

Well for me I was standing their like an idiot.

All of a sudden Anna asked,"What are you guys talking about?I mean about the controlling part and about Gallery saying Sam is not the one"

Aidan then spoke,"We can't tell you it's against the rules."

Okey so you know that part about about that episode when the two lovers(Gallery and Nate)fought?She stared at me and said something well then she started to cry.

I mean she didn't cry like a real preson she cried a ear splitting scream.Heck I think people in Asia could hear it.

I saw Nate shift and flinched.I didn't really want to talk to him nor look at him.I had no clue why maybe it was that gut feeling.

Anna glared at him and hissed,"We have a right to know.were part of this stupid school, right?"

I saw him grimace and I smirked.

Gallery looked at me and then I let out a scream that was muffled by a hand.Her eyes were freaking blood red.

I don't mean the pupil I mean the whole thing and it was not a pretty package to look at.

I knew who the person was behind me instantly.Nate.

His face held amusement and irratation.I glared at him only to fail when he smiled.

He winked and said,"She won't hurt you,not when I'm here.Aidan we have to tell them now,they saw Gallery go nilean."

Nilean,I thought what the hell is that?

Aidan sighed and I got the point he didn't want to tell us.Their was only one thing that I felt ,fear and total awareness of Nate behind me.

Gallery took a step forward and I tried to take a step back but was stopped by the person behind me.

Gallery smiled slowly and said,"Be scared of me,and be very scared of me."

My first thought was that she seriously got that out of a retarded movie.But then I knew she was right I was scared of her.

I felt Nate tighten his grip on my sholder and I tried to loosen my sholder from his grip.

I then said,"I'm not scared of you if you had a bunch of machine guns going off in my dirctoin."

Nate and Aidan chuckled at the same time and Anna giggled.

Gallery hissed at me and I rolled my eyes.

Aidan bowed his head and said,"We'll tell you what we are then.If you really want to know.We are..."

He hesitated then Gallery snarled,"Were full blooded vampires."


	6. belive it or not

** hey wats up?I havnt written for such a long time.**

**but hey im gonna keep typing.**

** -vampire11**

* * *

I was silent for a few seconds before I was laughing on the floor.

I could feel them all staring at me but all I could think about was those words that came out of her mouth.

When that was over I got up and started gasping for air.Anna was grinning and shaking her head.

Gallery hissed,"You don't believe us do you.Don't you remember when my eyes turned red?"

I shook my head iratated now that they were still going on about the whole vampire thing.

Aidan snickered and said,"She won't remember because she's human.It's amazing she even remembered that after.Well a little of it."

Anna said,"That's not possible,you can't be vampires.Ypu can go into sunlight because the woman who met us on th first day of school could."

Gallery rolled her eyes and said,"So we can be in sunlight,woopeydoo."

Nate finally spoke,"We can run at the speed of light and our strenghth is 100 times stronger then a sumo wrestler."

Aidan smiled and said,"We also have our own unique mon ones are like being able to feeze things and turning invisible."

Gallery's face grew dark and she said,"We also have to feed on humans."

I felt sick to my stomach and I wanted to get the heck away from this place as fast as possible.

But I was to curious,"So if what you are telling us is true then let me see your fangs."

Aidan nodded slowly and said,"Sure thing,kid.I'll have to do the honors because I'm the more controlled one."

Seeing my face he explained,"When we let our fangs show we also let the animal side of us come out.It's the predator in us that want's to come out.Other's like me can be controlled.But those two can't."

I looked over at Anna and she was staring wide eye at him.She also had her hands behind her back clapsed together.

_Oh how sweet she likes him now I thoght sourly._

Aidan stepped up and I watched his upper lip curl upwards and his cainines were pulled out.

But I wasn't staring at that,I was staring at his eyes.They were blue but the outerside,close to the pupil was a dark ring of gold.

That's when it happened,like a predator he was looking around and well sniffing.

His head whipped around and was staring at Anna.

Nate took off like lightning so he was in front Anna.She was taking steps backward.

I was frozen ad realized that he wasn't in control.

Nate looked at Gallery only slightly and something passed between them.She nodded.

Well didn't that feel so understanding.

Gallery then said,"Aidan calm down and sleep."It wouldn't have been funny if she didn't sound like a guy.

Aidan shut his eyes and slumped over.

I got up and ran to Anna,feeling relieved nothing happened.

She put an arm around me and we watched Gallery and Nate pick Aidan up.

She shuddered and whispered,"Wait till we tell the boys what happened."

I nodded and said nothing.

Gallery muttered,"Why do you think he went after the vermin?"

What the heck is a vermin?Anna seemed to know though.

Anna yelled,"Who are you calling a vermin you freakhead?"

Nate glowered at both of them and said,"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

Anna and I followed them down the halls until They stopped.

Nate shook his head and said."I think you guys should go back to your rooms."

I looked at Aidan who was being carried by.His hair was a mess and his face was extremely pale.

Nate smiled at me and said,"He'll be fine."I went redder then I ever had been in my life.

He chuckled and said softly,"Have a nice day and don't get into any trouble."

He stared me down until I mumbled an okey.

I looked at Anna and said,"Race you to the boys room."

She shook her head and I shrugged.

I dashed off ready to tell my brother's everything.


	7. bathroom breaks

** hey wats up?I havnt written for such a long time.**

**but hey im gonna keep typing.**

** -vampire11**

* * *

I was silent for a few seconds before I was laughing on the floor.

I could feel them all staring at me but all I could think about was those words that came out of her mouth.

When that was over I got up and started gasping for air.Anna was grinning and shaking her head.

Gallery hissed,"You don't believe us do you.Don't you remember when my eyes turned red?"

I shook my head iratated now that they were still going on about the whole vampire thing.

Aidan snickered and said,"She won't remember because she's human.It's amazing she even remembered that after.Well a little of it."

Anna said,"That's not possible,you can't be vampires.Ypu can go into sunlight because the woman who met us on th first day of school could."

Gallery rolled her eyes and said,"So we can be in sunlight,woopeydoo."

Nate finally spoke,"We can run at the speed of light and our strenghth is 100 times stronger then a sumo wrestler."

Aidan smiled and said,"We also have our own unique mon ones are like being able to feeze things and turning invisible."

Gallery's face grew dark and she said,"We also have to feed on humans."

I felt sick to my stomach and I wanted to get the heck away from this place as fast as possible.

But I was to curious,"So if what you are telling us is true then let me see your fangs."

Aidan nodded slowly and said,"Sure thing,kid.I'll have to do the honors because I'm the more controlled one."

Seeing my face he explained,"When we let our fangs show we also let the animal side of us come out.It's the predator in us that want's to come out.Other's like me can be controlled.But those two can't."

I looked over at Anna and she was staring wide eye at him.She also had her hands behind her back clapsed together.

_Oh how sweet she likes him now I thoght sourly._

Aidan stepped up and I watched his upper lip curl upwards and his cainines were pulled out.

But I wasn't staring at that,I was staring at his eyes.They were blue but the outerside,close to the pupil was a dark ring of gold.

That's when it happened,like a predator he was looking around and well sniffing.

His head whipped around and was staring at Anna.

Nate took off like lightning so he was in front Anna.She was taking steps backward.

I was frozen ad realized that he wasn't in control.

Nate looked at Gallery only slightly and something passed between them.She nodded.

Well didn't that feel so understanding.

Gallery then said,"Aidan calm down and sleep."It wouldn't have been funny if she didn't sound like a guy.

Aidan shut his eyes and slumped over.

I got up and ran to Anna,feeling relieved nothing happened.

She put an arm around me and we watched Gallery and Nate pick Aidan up.

She shuddered and whispered,"Wait till we tell the boys what happened."

I nodded and said nothing.

Gallery muttered,"Why do you think he went after the vermin?"

What the heck is a vermin?Anna seemed to know though.

Anna yelled,"Who are you calling a vermin you freakhead?"

Nate glowered at both of them and said,"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

Anna and I followed them down the halls until They stopped.

Nate shook his head and said."I think you guys should go back to your rooms."

I looked at Aidan who was being carried by.His hair was a mess and his face was extremely pale.

Nate smiled at me and said,"He'll be fine."I went redder then I ever had been in my life.

He chuckled and said softly,"Have a nice day and don't get into any trouble."

He stared me down until I mumbled an okey.

I looked at Anna and said,"Race you to the boys room."

She shook her head and I shrugged.

I dashed off ready to tell my brother's everything.


End file.
